Christmas and Mistletoes
by EmmaPickles
Summary: It's Christmas Vacation and the Rugrats now seven years old have a lot of adventures to go on during the break. Also, they all finally receive their first 'real' mistletoe kiss.


**Title: Christmas and Mistletoes**

 **Chapter One: Natalie Hate Christmas and Mistletoes?**

Natalie stood underneath the mistletoe looking down at her feet, her glasses slowly sliding down her face. The seven year old was waiting for her boyfriend, he had given her a note to meet him underneath the mistletoe by the door of the Java Lava. Her bright red hair was laying down her back hovering over her butt and she had a Santa hat on. She was dressed in a red crop top with long sleeves and green high waisted jeans and black boots. Natalie was excited she was going to share her first kiss with her boyfriend underneath the mistletoe.

She looked up to the sound of the door opening, her eyes widen when Chuckie came walking in with a water gun in his hands. Even though it was winter, in California it was still in the high 70°'s and 80°'s. She tried running away when he pointed his gun towards her, and he shot her with the water.

"Chuckie!" She yelled at him with a frown, her entire outfit was ruined. "I can't believe you ruined my shirt! Can't you see I'm waiting for my boyfriend, so we can kiss underneath the mistletoe," she said pointing to the object hanging from the ceiling.

Chuckie looked up at the ceiling, "kissing? But you're only seven years old, you have your whole life to kiss, you're only a child once in your life." He just didn't understand why girls were so obsessed with getting their first kiss. Kimi received hers a few weeks ago, it was like a competition between them all.

Natalie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "you don't have a girlfriend, so you wouldn't understand." She pushed past him and grabbed a napkin off the table and started wiping the water off of her shirt. "You totally ruined everything Chuckie."

"I'm sorry," Chuckie said putting his head down, he felt terrible that he ruined his friend's shirt. However, he just wanted to have a little fun with her. She's been completely busy with her boyfriend and didn't have time to play with him and the other. He crosses his arms over his chest, "I hate your boyfriend," he ran out the Java Lava and Justin came in after him.

Natalie completely ignored Chuckie and looked towards her boyfriend, "Justin you finally made it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, she has been waiting for this very moment. "I thought you wasn't going to come, I was going to leave, but then Chuckie shot me with his water gun."

"Mhm," Justin replied not listening to a single word she said. "Listen I think we should break up, it's for the best." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, "actually Savannah asked me out and I said yes, she's way cuter than you, see ya." He walked out the door without letting Natalie get a word in.

Natalie's word suddenly crashed into a million pieces, Justin just dumped her for Savannah. She couldn't believe her ears. First Chuckie ruins her she and second Justin broke up with her.

She wiped the tears she felt coming down her cheek, this was the worst Christmas vacation, "I hate boys and I hate Christmas." She stormed out the Java Lava, this was the worst day of her life. Here she thought she was going to receive a kiss but Justin just broke her heart.

Natalie walked all the way home without stopping, she was in to much pain. She ignored her friends calling her name, she ignored everything and when she entered her house she went straight to her room. She didn't talk to her parents and when her friends came over to get her, she ignored them. She even ignored her twin sister Juliana.

 **(I read some stories with people using Natalie, I wanted to clear some things up, if you haven't read my story Kindergarten you wouldn't know this. Natalie was never mute, she never had a disability. It was have twin sister Juliana Bishop who was temporarily mute, I just wanted to clear that up.)**

Juliana knocked lightly on her sister's door, "Natalie, why have you been in your room all day?" She leans her forehead on the door. "Mom and dad have been worried about you."

"Go away," Natalie mumbled into the pillow. She was hurt, and she wanted to be alone.

Juliana sighed, "well we do share a room, so I can't go away even if I wanted to because I have to sleep in there." She opened the door and closed it beside herself. She heard about Justin dumping her for Savannah, from Savannah herself. Juliana wanted to punch her in the face, but knew she wouldn't when the fight. "I heard about the whole Justin and Savannah things."

"Don't say the girls name, I hate her," Natalie mumbled into the pillow. She looked over towards her sister, "do you think Savannah is prettier than I am?" She sat up on the bed and sighed softly. "I hate him, I hate her, I hate mistletoes and I hate Christmas."

Juliana rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude, "you're way prettier than Savannah." She walked over towards her bed and sat down on it looking over towards her sister. "Do you remember that Christmas we spent stuck in a cabin with Chuckie, Tommy and their family? And we thought Christmas was ruined because we wouldn't make it back in time, and you reminded us that we'll make it in time and that Christmas wouldn't be ruined."

* * *

 _Chuckie, Tommy, Kimi, and Juliana were all panicking because the owner of the cabin had informed their parents that they were snowed in. That they couldn't get a truck until after Christmas and they'll have to stay there for the week. It was the worst news that anyone could receive, missing Christmas because they're stuck in a cabin._

 _"Did you hear that Tommy? We're stuck here until after Christmas," Chuckie said in a panic tone, he didn't want to be stuck here, what about the presents and his friends? "I don't want to be stuck here until after Christmas."_

 _"Christmas is ruined!" Tommy said crying and falling down onto his bottom._

 _Natalie stood on top of the stool, "Christmas isn't ruined, we can have our own little Christmas here." She wasn't going to give up on Christmas especially since it was here favorite holiday. "All we need are presents and a mistletoe, it's a Christmas tradition."_

 _Tommy looked at Natalie with confusion, "how are we going to get presents?" He asked, it wasn't like they had packed presents with them or anything._

 _"Isn't there a toy store here somewhere?" Kimi asked, she remembered going past one so many times. She even asked her mother to go inside, but she said no. "We can just get the toys from there right?"_

 _Natalie jumped down from the stool, "that's a great idea Kimi, we can all get each other presents." She clapped her hands together, "and we can sing Christmas songs."_

 _Chuckie's eyes lit up with excitement," like jiggle bells or deck the halls." He loved singing Christmas songs, maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be ruined after all, thanks too Natalie._

* * *

"Of course I remember, we got in trouble too for stealing the toys, the funniest part was running away from the security guard," Natalie laughed remembering the day two years ago.

Juliana smirked, "I also remember you kissing Chuckie on the cheek underneath the misteloe, do you still have a crush on him?" She got off her bed and jumped onto her sister's pointing her read cheeks.

"I have five years old, it was just a small crush," Natalie crossed her arms over her chest. "What about you huh? You kissed Tommy too, and totally made Kimi jealous."

* * *

 _Juliana watched her sister kiss Chuckie underneath the mistletoe and grabbed Tommy's hand, maybe it was a perfect time to kiss her crush too. "We should kiss under that too," she signed to him and pointed to it._

 _Tommy blushed looking at it, he never kissed a girl before. He took a deep breath and walked underneath the mistletoe with his Crush. "Close your eyes okay?"_

 _"Okay," Juliana signed to him before closing her eyes. She waited until she felt his lips touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and touched the cheek he kissed blushing._

* * *

She couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "it wasn't my fault Tommy wanted to kiss me and not her, what was I suppose to do huh?" She rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "there was a point in there somewhere."

Natalie pushed her sister, "that doesn't change my mind about hating Christmas." She laid down beside her. "Do you remember when we were three and you and I went out Christmas carolling? And the kids were making fun of you because you had to sign the song?"

Juliana looked over towards her sister, "how could I forget? It was the worst Christmas of my life." She closed her eyes, she wished she didn't remember that Christmas. "I also remember telling you I hated Christmas, but you told me otherwise," she smiled at her sister.

"I was three years old, what did I know?" Natalie replied rolling her eyes. When she was three years old, she was talking nonsense. She didn't actually know how dumb Christmas actually was.

Juliana cuddle close to her sister and leaned her forehead on her shoulder, "you knew a lot and you still do."

* * *

 _"Are you excited to go Christmas carolling?" Natalie's asked her sister picking up the book with Christmas songs in them._

 _The two were super excited to finally go sing songs to a few people in the neighborhood. There mother was taking them house to house, to sing to everyone. The most excited about this was Natalie especially since Christmas was her favorite holiday._

 _Juliana nodded her head and signed to her sister, "I'm super excited, I can't wait to see the faces of the parents when they hear you singing."_

 _Natalie grabbed her sister's hand, she felt terrible that her sister couldn't sing with them due to her being temporarily mute, "I think they'll like it better when you sign it to them."_

 _She knew her sister was trying to make her feel better about her disability. The children at preschool would make fun of her and Natalie was always by her side, making sure she was okay and she loved her for that._

 _Natalie smiled softly and fixed her sister's hat, "come on let's go." She walked out the door with her sister into the snow. They weren't in California for the winter vacation but in Salem MA, visiting their grandparents._

 _The two held hands walking next door, they knocked on the door waiting for someone answer. An old woman answered the door and looked down at the top children._

 _"Can I help you two?" The old lady asked fixing her glasses. "You two look so adorable."_

 _"Thank you," Natalie's beamed with a smile, she released her sister's hand, "we are here to sing some Christmas songs, we wanted to fill the neighborhood with lot of joy and cheer."_

 _The old lady smile, "is that right? Well, I'm sure my granddaughter would love to hear some songs, let me go get her." She turned around and walked into the house to only come back outside with a little girl by her side._

 _Natalie looked at girl then shrugged her shoulders and starting singing silent night with her sister signing it._

* * *

"I still think you did better than me with the signing," Natalie smiled softly, "how about you sing silent night right now?" She watches her sister get up.

Ever since Juliana had gotten her voice, she hasn't sung once, so she doesn't know how she'll sound, "if I sound horrible I will never sing again after this." She warned her.

Natalie rolled her eyes, her sister was always thinking negative about herself. She didn't like when her sister brought herself down, "Juliana, you already sound like an angel, so I'm sure you'll sing like one too."

It was true Juliana had a soft angelic voice, even since she started talking everyone want to keep hearing her talk. Especially Tommy, he was in love with how soft and angelic her voice was when she spoke. Juliana took a deep breath before starting the song.

"Silent night, Holy night," she started calmly keeping control of her breathing and made sure she wasn't singing from her nose, she learned that from always going to her sister's singing lessons. "Christ the savior is born, Christ the savior is born," she finishes the song perfectly.

Natalie couldn't help but clap, "you're a better singer than I am, that girl from back then didn't know what she was talking about."

"Reason one why you love Christmas, you love Christmas carolling, reason two you love Christmas you love the present, and most importantly reason three you love Christmas you love to spend time with your family and friends," Juliana said still trying to convince her sister she didn't hate Christmas. "You don't hate Christmas, you're just mad about the Justin thing."

"You forgot reason four," Natalie said ignoring her Justin comment.

Juliana looked at her sister in confusion.

Natalie jumped up from her bed onto the floor, "Christmas cookies, we are suppose to be making them with Chuckie, and the others." She grabbed her sister's hand and walked downstairs with her. "I don't hate Christmas, I don't think I could ever hate Christmas," she reassured her sister.

A knock came to the door and Juliana walked over towards the door opening it, "Hey guys, we were just talking about yous." She stepped aside allowing the gang to come inside, "ready to make some Christmas cookies?*

"Of course," Tommy said throwing his fist into the air, he followed after Juliana into the kitchen, with Dil, Kimi, Lil, and Phil following close behind leaving Chuckie and Natalie alone.

Natalie rubbed her arm looking down at the ground, she felt bad for yelling at Chuckie earlier and she wanted to apologize.

"Listen I'm sorry," they said together.

"Wait why are you sorry?" They asked together.

Natalie decided to talked first, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I was acting like a complete jerk because of some stupid boy." She runs her fingers through her hair, "Justin broke up with me."

Chuckie gasped at the news, but he didn't find it surprising. Justin went through girls like it was nothing, he just wishes he could've stopped him from breaking his girl's heart. "I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet, I've should've be more considerate."

She shakes her head slightly, "don't worry about it Chuckie, I should lighten up more anyway, like I was before." She looked up above her head and smiled seeing the mistletoe, "I don't hate mistletoe," she whispered.

"What are y-" before he could finish his sentence Natalie's lips were covering his, he blinked a few times.

"I'm happy I can have my first real mistletoe kiss with you Chuckie," Natalie giggled at the blushing boy before running into the kitchen. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she still did have a crush on Chuckie and she always will.

"Cookies! Cookies!" Juliana and Lil chanted marching around the kitchen. They couldn't wait to start making cookies, then eating them afterwards. "We want cookies, we want cookies."

Mrs Bishop walked into the kitchen with eight small aprons for the children, "calm down, we are starting the cookie making right now." She laughed softly and handed the kids the apron, "what kind of cookies are we making?"

"Sugar cookies!," Tommy shouted with excitement.

"That's right Tommy,we're making sugar cookies," Mrs Bishop put on her apron and went to grab the bag of cookie mix. "Who wants to stir?" She asked putting the stuff in a bowl and adding the ingredients.

All the children raised their hands, Mrs Bishop watch them and had them play a game of musical chair to pick the winner. They played along to Christmas songs, the ones Natalie loved so very much. The winner of musical chair was Dil and he had fun making the ingredients.

Natalie watched everyone have, fun. She didn't hate Christmas, and she realized she's a bit to young to worry about boys, she was just trying impress her friends. She also realized that she never liked Justin anyway and she'll probably forever have a crush on Chuckie.

He was the sweetest person she knew, after her sister of course. She just wanted to spend time with her friends and family and never forget the good times they had shared together. She will forever love Christmas, and no stupid boy was ever going to change that ever. Especially some boy she didn't spend most of her Christmases with.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since it's December and everyone is doing a Christmas theme story, I decided to jump onto the train and create some of them myself. This is my very first chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed. I own Natalie, and Juliana and her parents and older brother, they won't appear in these stories much. Justin and Savannah are both from AGU. My story 2nd Generation will be put on hold until the Christmas Season is over, and I will be continuing my story Kindergarten when I get more ideas. And I deleted all of my other stories because I'm starting over.**


End file.
